


What the Water Gave Me

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Cannon Divergent, Gen, No Smut, Original Character - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster
Summary: Canon divergent from episode 5:10 "Broken Heart"Belle has left Rumple at the well. She believes she has spent too many years trying to mend his heart and now she has decided she needs to protect her own. Belle's words and departure have left Rumple broken and once again he believes that a happy ever after is out of his reach. He finds himself back at the well, as if something keeps pulling him back there, and some accidental magic takes place that will have him believing that perhaps happy ever after is what you make it.





	1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin felt like the world was crashing in on him. He had lost the blackness in his heart. He had stood up to a bear the size of an evergreen tree. He had pulled Excalibur from the stone. He had fought his nemesis fairly and had shown mercy in letting him live. All this he had done in his efforts to become the man that Belle wanted him to be, and yet she had crushed his heart at the wishing well. Not literally of course, but figuratively and that was a fate far more painful. Rumplestiltskin had fallen to his knees on the damp rich soil of the forest floor and sobbed. After a time, he made it back to his shop and could open a bottle of scotch, but he couldn’t tell you how he managed it. Time seemed meaningless to him. He had done everything right, hadn’t he? If she doesn’t want me now, then she never will. He took another sip of scotch and sighed. All too soon the next crisis reared its head, this time in the form of an army of dark ones. Rumple scoffed at himself, this is what I get for letting an enemy live. Rumple looked down at the Mark of Charon on his wrist. A one-way ticket to Hell. Only in Belle’s idealized stories did sparing an enemy end well, in real life it just bites you in the ass. Rumple rolled his eyes as he finished off his glass of scotch. He sat the glass down with a clink and grabbed his keys, no sense in spending his last moments in the shop. He walked down the street to where he was parked and opened the driver’s side door.

“Gold!”

Rumple sighed, damn. He turned to see the Dark Swan and the reformed Evil Queen running toward him. “Oh no you don’t dearies. I’m closed for business. You two might be content with spending your last moments running around like headless chickens, but I am not. Anyway, it’s not like me not being in there has ever stopped you from just barging in anyway.” He didn’t listen to whatever they said after that, he simply got in his car and drove.

Before long he found himself at the edge of the forest. He stopped the car and got out. He took a deep breath and began to walk. He wasn’t thinking about where he was going, he was simply letting his body lead him to wherever it wanted to go. Before he knew it, he had reached the wishing well. He sighed sadly as he thought back to all the moments spent here. This place featured in one of the happiest and saddest of his memories. All at once he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He looked down to where the mark of death had been and saw that it had burned away. The herocrites must have done something right for a change, or this is just the step forward before the two steps back. Rumple huffed and shook his head at the thought. Rumple looked toward the well once again and felt tears begin to prick at his eyes. He had thought that Belle was his happy ever after. How had it all gone wrong?

He stepped forward, planning to peer down at his reflection, only to trip on the way and fall against the edge of the well. As he caught himself, his right hand scraped against the sharp edge of a chipped rock and drew blood. Rumple held his hand out over the water and looked over the extent of the cut, as a single drop of his blood fell into the water below. Rumple grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began to staunch the blood as he leaned over the edge of the well for support. His tears flowed like silent twin rivers now and the drops ran down his cheeks and into the water below. Perhaps the universe hates me so much it has destined me to be alone and unloved for eternity. It’s as if every time a bit of happiness comes into my life, the sisters of fate change the pattern and fray my thread.

As these sad thoughts occupied the forefront of his mind, the magical waters of the well churned below. The churning waters began to rise and the sound of their turbulence brought Rumple out of his thoughts. Rumple looked down at the rising water in confusion. He stumbled backward away from the well and fell on to his rear as the water rose over the side of the well and began to coalesce into the shape of a small being. The swirling water glowed brighter as it swirled faster until at last the form became solid flesh.

Rumple simply sat on the damp forest floor and stared in disbelief at the angelic face before him.

A little girl, appearing to be about three years old, stood eye level before him. She had lovely dark brown hair with copper highlights hanging in loose ringlets about her face and dark chocolate eyes that twinkled brightly to match her dimpled smile.

Rumple continued to stare in disbelief. Where had this child come from? All at once the wee thing came toddling toward him with her arms outstretched to hug him. He leaned back on instinct, as if he was frightened of her touch, and the little girl fell into his lap. He looked down at her in wonder as she looked up at him and giggled. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound. A wolf howled in the distance and the little girl turned her head quickly toward the sound. Her smile was gone now, and her eyes grew wide as she looked off toward the dark forest. She whimpered as her wide eyes scanned the trees and seemed to see terror in every leaf.

Though it had been centuries since he had been a father to a child this small, his paternal instincts kicked in and he scooped the little girl into his arms. “Let’s go somewhere warm and safe little one.” The wee thing nodded and clung tightly to his chest as he carried her back to his Cadillac. As he reached the door he realized that he didn’t have a car seat for her. Oh well, hopefully she’ll stay still on the way home. He wasn’t too worried about them being in an accident. He supposed there wouldn’t be very many people out and about at this time. He opened the door and sat her down and seemed to notice for the first time that she was without a stitch of clothing. The poor wee thing was shivering on the black leather seat. “Oh precious! Here, I have a blanket in the back.” He quickly retrieved the blanket and bundled her up in it. She still shivered a bit, but as they got closer to the pink Victorian he called home, she began to warm up. He carried her inside, cradled in his arms and took her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the floor and was surprised when she pulled on his pant leg and pointed to the toilet.

“Do you need to use the toilet?” he asked her and was relieved when she smiled and nodded. He helped her on to the toilet and made a mental note to get her a stool as she did her business. She finished and began looking around the room. Rumple turned on the tap over the bath tub and she turned and watched with rapt attention as he ran a shallow bath and poured fragrant bubble bath soap under the tap. Her little nose twitched at the new smell and Rumple smiled. “All right little bunny. Bath time.” Rumple lifted her out of the blanket and placed her into the warm water. She looked around at the bubbly water of the bath and then proceeded to pat the surface of the water. She seemed to enjoy the sound it made because she was soon giggling and patting, and splashing water all over the place. Rumple shook his head happily and began to wash the little thing with a soft cloth. He cleaned her hair with a bit of conditioner, brushed the tangles out and blow dried it. At last the little girl was warm and dry. Hmm, how to keep her that way? Rumple considered what he could use to clothe her. He scooped her up and carried her to his sewing room. He had always been adept in the artful skill of spinning, weaving, sewing, embroidering… if it involved thread, he was good at it.

He sat the little girl down in the corner of the room where he could watch her. “Stay there while I make you something to wear.” He waggled a finger at her playfully and then grabbed some fabric from a chest of drawers. “Hmm, you’ll need panties and I think we will start with a night dress and a day dress.” Rumple quickly set to work cutting and soon the sewing machine was whizzing away. In no time at all he had finished his project and looked to where his wee house guest was yawning and laying on the carpet. He smiled down at her. Such a well behaved little thing.

He helped her dress in panties and her night dress and scooped her up. “I think it’s time for this little bunny to go to sleep.” He carried her to the room that he and Belle had shared and sighed. The closet was open, and her things were gone. He had let himself forget her words at the well, but now they came rushing back. A little yawn like the meowing of a kitten came from his arms and the sight of his warm bundle chased away his sadness. He placed her on his side of the bed and surrounded her with pillows. He left the bedside light on and kissed her sweet scented and warm forehead and watched as she slipped into peaceful slumber. Now to find out where you came from. Rumple had lost the power of the Dark One, but he supposed centuries of working with and studying magic should have left him magic capable. He suspected his abilities were nowhere near as far stretching, but they would be enough to get him through.

  
He retrieved a strand of her hair from the brush he had used on her hair and set to work creating a sort of magical paternity test. He prepared the potion and added the strand of hair. The potion glowed red, indicating that it was ready. He laid out a piece of paper and poured the liquid upon it. The liquid formed lines upon the paper. Rumple stared intently as he waited for the potion to form a picture and list the names of the child’s parents, but to his shock the only name and picture it produced was his own. How can that be? He thought back carefully to the events at the well, and slowly realization dawned on him. Blood magic. His blood and tears had mingled with the magical water and had granted his unspoken wish. He had worried that he would be doomed to be alone and unloved and the waters of the well had used his blood and emotion fueled tears to create a child. A child that was his alone. A child to love and cherish and that would love and cherish him in return. Rumple felt as if he might collapse.

A daughter… I have a daughter. He felt compelled to look at her. Now that he knew that she was truly his, he needed to see her with the eyes of a father. I’m a father again, he thought with some trepidation and happiness as he made his way to the bedroom. He pushed open the door and looked to the bed and felt terror grip his chest as he saw she wasn’t there. He rushed to the bed and frantically searched the sheets.

  
“Book.”

Rumple turned toward the little voice like the chiming of a small bell and saw his daughter sitting at the base of the book shelf in the corner.

Rumple rushed forward and fell to his knees before her, quickly scooping her up.

“Oh my precious! Papa thought he lost you.” He held her close and felt his heart swell as he felt her tug on his hair gently and say, “Papa, book.” He looked down at the book she had managed to pull from the shelf. “Yes sweetheart. That is a book.” She held the book out to him and smiled. It seemed his little girl was fond of books. He took the book and let her run her hand over the cover. “This book is called The Odyssey. I’m afraid it’s a bit too grown up for you, at the moment...” Rumple sighed, “I suppose we are going to have to go shopping.”

She patted the cover, “book.”

  
Rumple sighed, “I suppose I can paraphrase it for you.” He flipped through the book and showed her the few illustrations that it held.

“This is a story about a brave war hero named Odysseus who escaped the clutches of a sorcerous who had fallen in love with him and hoped to keep him on her island, survived great storms, and fought a cyclops whose father was the god of the sea Poseidon. Poseidon cursed Odysseus and sent many obstacles his way to keep him from returning home to his kingdom of Ithaca. His wife Penelope missed him very much and never gave up hope that he would come home even though there were over a hundred suitors at her door telling her to move on and being very rude. Odysseus was able to get a magical bag of winds that would have blown his ship home, but his idiotic crew thought it was gold and wanted to steal it while he was asleep and when they opened the bag they blew the ship the wrong way. Then he escaped cannibals, that’s what we call people who eat other people, and escaped from yet another love struck sorcerous. Then he and what was left of his men had to get past the sirens, sirens are beautiful creatures who sing such a lovely song that sailors crash their boats and drown just so they can listen to it a little longer. After that he had to escape a six-headed monster and a whirlpool that wanted to suck his boat down to the bottom of the sea. And then his boat was destroyed, and all his men died, and he was stuck with the love struck sorcerous from the beginning of the story. Finally, he gets home and after proving that he is really Odysseus, he kills all the rude suitors and he and his wife Penelope live happily ever after. Well, as happily as anyone in a Greek myth could expect.”

  
His daughter looked at the last picture and pointed to a woman in a lovely blue gown. “Pretty.”

Rumple looked at the illustration, “That’s Penelope.” His little daughter ran her hand reverently over the picture. “Penelope,” she whispered. Rumple realized that his daughter did not yet have a name. Having a name to call one’s own is an important thing.

  
“Sweetheart, would you like for your name to be Penelope?” The little girl smiled and clapped her hands, “Penelope!” Rumple smiled broadly, “Princess Penelope it is then.” He scooped her up and placed her on the bed once more. “Papa is going to put on his pajamas and then we will go to sleep. Then in the morning we’ll go shopping.” Penelope squealed in delight and happily cuddled against her papa’s chest. Rumple placed a protective arm around her. How could something so beautiful, pure, and perfect come from me? He wondered. Penelope was his chance to be the father he had always wanted to be. He said a silent prayer that he would never let her down and asked that Bae be a guiding spirit for him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with Penelope’s sweet smell surrounding him.

  
*

  
Rumple was awakened to a little hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled. Penelope was kneeling in front of his face, so close their noses were touching. Rumple rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled.

  
“Let’s get ready for breakfast.” He got out of bed and put her on the floor. He held her hand and led her to the bathroom. He helped her get ready and then gave her a book to look at while he got himself ready.

When they were both done, he led her to the kitchen. Hmm… Rumple looked at the much too big furniture of the kitchen and then down at his barely knee-high daughter. Rumple sighed as he thought about the loss of the effortless magic that the curse had provided him. But had he really lost it? It wouldn’t hurt to try. And so, he focused the way he always had and was surprised to find that it came just as easily as it had when he was the Dark One. He had shed his curse, but retained his magic. All those years of working with it had left him irrevocably changed. He quickly conjured a booster seat for Penelope.

Penelope gasped and clapped her hands. Rumple picked her up and scooted her in to the table. Perhaps I should give up magic, Rumple thought, after all I don’t want her to drift away from me like Bae did. But that was dark magic, and this… it doesn’t feel the same.

Rumple was brought back to the present by the sound of Penelope patting the table with her little hands. Rumple sighed and then smiled down at her, “Papa is going to try not to do as much magic any more, but occasionally is okay, right?” Penelope smiled brightly and nodded. Rumple quickly made some warm rice cereal and set it before her. “Would you like to try to use the spoon?” He placed the spoon in her hand and helped her to guide it to her mouth. She had some trouble, but she was soon able to do it. Rumple smiled in amazement. “You are so clever princess.”

  
After breakfast, he carried her to the sewing room once more and sat her down. “Papa is going to make you some warm socks and a coat before we go out, but first…” Rumple opened a drawer and pulled out a soft homemade doll made fashioned to look like the picture of Penelope in the book. Penelope squealed in delight, “Penelope!” and reached her hands out for it. Rumple gave it to her and watched as she bopped around the room with it, showing it various things and making it walk.

Rumple chuckled at his daughter’s excitement over such a simple thing, then set to work making her some more clothes. He made her a few pairs of socks and a beautiful pea coat out of warm wool in a dark blue shade, with lovely faux tortoise shell buttons and a hood.

She was already wearing the day dress he had made for her, so he put on her warm socks and pea coat. Then with the wave of his hand he magicked a pair of brown buckle shoes on her feet. Penelope looked down at her new shoes and waved her own little hand over them, and to Rumple’s astonishment they turned the same color of blue as her coat with a smattering of silver glitter that sparkled in the lamp light. Penelope giggled and stomped her little feet. Rumple scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her head. “Princess, your taste in shoes is perfect, but we should try not to do magic if we don’t need to. You and I are going to try to do things without it first, okay?”

Penelope looked at him curiously for a moment and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as he carried her out to the car. He sent magic out ahead and created a car seat for her. He rolled his eyes afterward, here I have just told her to avoid using magic and here I go again, but it’s for her safety. It’s necessary.

He placed her in the car seat and got into the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and switched on the radio. Penelope’s ears perked at the sound of music. It was classical music from the Nutcracker, and she seemed to like it so Rumple pulled out of the driveway and headed into town.

People stared open mouthed at the sight of them and whispered not so subtly, but Rumple ignored them, as he and Penelope went about their day. He bought her some clothing and shoes. He purchased a variety of lovely fabrics and sewing notions so that he could continue to make clothing for her, as well as blankets. They stopped at the children’s store and purchased a variety of toys, numerous books, and a Queen song compilation CD that Penelope had heard playing in the store and had to have (Rumple couldn’t help but laugh at that. His little girl liked classical music and Queen. She is going to be so eclectic, he thought to himself), as well as a bed room set, small table and chair, art supplies, a small book shelf, and a miniature couch to be delivered to their home.

It was now time for lunch, so he took her to Granny’s. Ruby walked over begrudgingly to take Rumple’s order, but her eyes grew big in surprise as she saw the bright eyes of the pretty little girl sitting on his lap. Rumple sighed, “Ruby, this is my daughter Penelope.” Penelope turned and pressed her face into Rumple’s chest, suddenly shy.

Ruby’s face showed mild distrust and confusion, “Since when do you have a daughter?”

Rumple huffed, “Since when is it your business?”

  
Ruby simply continued staring undeterred.

Rumple sighed in defeat, “I assure you that she is mine. No, I haven’t stolen her. No, she wasn’t part of a deal. Yes, I am her biological father. Can we please order now?”

Ruby’s face softened somewhat when she saw Penelope look up at her shyly before returning to nuzzling her face into Rumple’s chest. Ruby took out her pen and took their order. She returned with their food, and being the brave woman that she is, asked the question that had been plaguing her mind. “Is she Belle’s?”

Rumple sighed sadly, “No. I’m the only family she has.”

Ruby continued to look confused, “But you and Belle…” so Rumple continued. “Belle and I are no longer together.”

“Oh.” Ruby, thankfully, didn’t push the issue further.

Rumple sighed sadly as he remembered Belle telling him that she didn’t think they should be together anymore. She had left a note saying that she needed time away from him, to find herself, and that she was leaving Storybrooke for a while. Rumple silently hoped that she was happy wherever she was, and sighed softly as he thought that perhaps this was an opportunity to find out who he was now. After all, he wasn’t the same as he had been. So much had happened; he found himself free of the Dark One curse, capable of some sort of grey magic, a father again… Perhaps this is the beginning of a new path to happy ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple had begun to call his wee daughter Bunty, as she reminded him of a little lamb in her tenderness and need for his attention; however he used her proper name any time he wanted her to know he meant business. In no time at all his house had seemed to transform. It was obvious that a little girl resided there. Rumple smiled as he placed yet another picture of them together on the mantle. He found that he was constantly taking pictures now. Precious memories. He only wished that there had been such a thing when he had Bae.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a tug on his pant leg. “Papa play the puppy book.”

  
Rumple sighed as he took the book in question from his daughter’s hands. He regretted buying her this particular book, but she seemed to love it so. It was a picture book that had come with a CD that read the story with accompaniment of sound effects. The first night he had played it for her he had wanted to shut it off and smash it to pieces as his wee Bunty had gotten more and more frightened by the seemingly safe book, but she wouldn’t let him. She had to know how it ended. And now, for reasons he couldn’t fathom, the cursed thing seemed to have become one of her favorites, despite the fact that it made her cry terribly every time she listened to it.

  
He reluctantly put the CD on and lifted her into his lap and showed her the pictures of the book on cue.  
The story was about a little puppy who gets separated from it’s father during a snow storm and must face down trials and bullies to get back home.  
He could feel Penelope getting more and more upset as the book went on. Rumple had hoped that she would be less upset by the story now that she knew it ended well, but to his dismay the story seemed to bother her even more now that she knew what was going to happen.

The puppy in the story had just turned around and saw that his father’s tracks in the snow had disappeared. The puppy cried out, “Oh no! I’m lost!” and that did it, Penelope was crying hysterically in his arms. With a flick of his wrist he magicked the CD player off and set the book aside. He held his baby close and rocked her, shushing softly in her ear.

  
“Shh, it’s alright Bunty. He gets home in the end. You know this story.”

  
Penelope kept sniffing in an effort to hold back her tears. “But what if I don’t?”

  
Rumple scrunched his nose in confusion. “What if you don’t what?”

  
Penelope rubbed her eyes with her little balled fists. “What if I get lost and I can’t find you?”

Understanding began to dawn on Rumple. So that’s why this story bothers her so much. He pressed a kiss to her head and hugged her. “Oh Penelope. My sweet baby, I promise you that we will always be together. If you ever get lost, I will find you. I’ll never stop looking.”

  
Penelope had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Her face was confused and her voice earnest, “How come Bae can’t be with us too?”

Rumple could only stare at her innocent face. He had told her about Bae and had given her some of the toys he still had that had belonged to her older brother. He had told her that he had lost him. Lost…

  
Rumple knew he must say something, but he was unsure of how to make her understand. “Bunty… living things can die, and when they do… they go to places that living people… shouldn’t. When Bae was alive… when he was little like you, we were together and happy. As time went on, I made some choices that Bae didn’t like. Bae wanted me to go with him to a new place where he thought I would make better choices, but I was afraid to go. He left without me.”

Rumple heard Penelope gasp and saw that her face was a mixture of confusion and sadness. Rumple brushed the hair from her face gently and continued, “But I didn’t give up on finding him again. I kept looking and finally found him. He and I made up and we were together and happy again. But then…” Rumple wasn’t sure he should continue, but he thought about Belle leaving him and how his inability to be honest with her had played a big part in it. Rumple swallowed hard, “There was a very bad person who needed to be stopped. This person was going to hurt Bae and I couldn’t let that happen, so I stopped the bad person but when I did I was sent to one of the places where living people shouldn’t go.”

Penelope laid her head on Rumple’s chest. “Did you die?”

Rumple petted her head gently as he continued. “I did. Bae was very sad and wanted me back, so he went to the place where I was to bring me back to life. But in trying to save me, he died.” Rumple looked down at his daughter’s face and fought back tears, “But Bunty, Bae made good choices and he was very brave. When he died he went to a good place and he’s waiting there. He’s not really lost. He knows where we are, and we know where he is. He’s waiting for us to live our lives.”

Penelope looked pensive. “So, we’re going to go to the place where Bae is?”

Rumple smiled. “When we’re all done learning and growing, seeing and being. When we’ve lived a very long time, then we will go to where Bae is.”

Penelope nodded and then tilted her head curiously. “Papa? How come Bae left without you? You said I’m not allowed to go places by myself.”

Rumple sighed sadly. “Bae was bigger than you when he left me. He was angry that I didn’t make good choices.”

Penelope shook her head and patted Rumple on the cheek. “That’s wrong. When I make bad choices you don’t go away, you just tell me to make better ones. If you make bad choices, I’ll tell you to make better ones. I won’t go away. If everyone goes away, who would tell you to make better choices?”

  
Rumple couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. His daughter seemed so wise for someone who had existed for such a small time. She was so kind, empathetic, and sincere.

  
It was nearly her bedtime now, so Rumple hoisted her up and started off for the bathroom.

  
“Bath time and then sleepy time,” Rumple announced as they reached the bathroom and he set her on her feet. He started the bath and then sat nearby and worked on some embroidery as Penelope had her bath.

When she had been in long enough, he dried her off and helped her dress. He brushed her teeth and then led her to her room. She was already becoming accustomed to her bedtime routine and had begun to sleep the whole night on her own.

Without reminding she turned on the starry sky nightlight on nightstand, the string of pink rose lights on her headboard, and climbed into bed with her soft Penelope doll. Rumple helped her to snuggle under the covers and plumped her pillow.

  
Rumple brushed the hair from her face as he asked, “What song would you like tonight?”

Penelope smiled, “Fat Bottomed Girls.” Rumple chuckled. Well at least it wasn’t another night of singing “Bicycle Race.”

He and his wee daughter sang together and then he placed a kiss upon her head. She held her doll close and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Rumple took one last look at her and then headed downstairs to clean up the day’s dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumple shifted on the patio chair. He looked up from his newspaper and saw that his normally very active daughter was no longer frolicking about in their backyard. He felt an uneasiness settle over him as he saw his daughter standing very still and staring at something on the ground beneath the tree. He stood up and walked over. He followed her line of sight and saw that his daughter was staring at a very dead monarch butterfly. He knelt to his wee Bunty’s height and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you alright Bunty?”

She looked at him with wide eyes, the color gone from her face and pointed at the butterfly. “The magic is gone. Where did it go?”

Rumple wasn’t sure how to explain this to Bunty in a way that wouldn’t scare her. Rumple scooped the dead butterfly up into his hands. Bunty backed away from him as if he were holding a weapon. “It’s alright Bunty. It can’t hurt you.”

Bunty shook her head. “It’s wrong. It’s not like it was before. It’s empty.”

Rumple sighed. “You’re right. It’s empty. This butterfly lived its life. It was all done learning and growing, seeing and being. It died.”

Bunty’s face crumbled. Rumple tried to comfort her. “Baby, I know you’re sad. I know how much you love dancing with the butterflies, but all living things must die eventually. This butterfly is lucky. It got to live out its whole life, and now it gets to join all the butterflies that lived and died before it.”

Bunty wiped at the tears in her eyes and sniffled, “Did it go where Bae is?”

Rumple nodded. “Yes baby.”

Bunty sniffled some more. “It left its wings.”

Rumple came closer and to his relief she didn’t back away. “This was its body, but it’s just a container. The soul, the magic as you called it, is the thing that matters. That’s who we all truly are. Our bodies are just containers that our souls live in while we are here in the world of the living.”

Bunty seemed more interested than upset at this point. She reached out and with a tentative finger, gently touched the wing of the butterfly. “How come it doesn’t need it anymore?”

“The world of the living can be hard and sharp. Our bodies help to protect us while we are here, but we don’t need them when we go to where Bae is. There is nothing there that can hurt us.”

Bunty thought for a moment. “What’s going to happen to its body?”

Rumple sighed as he thought it over. “Well, it’s going to crumble and turn to dust and the dust will get used to make new things eventually. Things like plants and trees.” An idea came to Rumple. “We can have a funeral for it. When people die we sometimes have funerals for them where we bury them in a pretty place. We can bury the butterfly’s body where Bae’s body is buried, and they can make new things together.”

Bunty’s eyes lit up. “Okay Papa!”

 

Rumple decided it would be nice to have a picnic while they were out, so he packed some things together and loaded the car. They stopped by Granny’s diner and went in to pick up some food to take to the cemetery with them. While they were there Penelope saw Ruby and ran up to hug her. Ruby smiled and knelt to hug the girl. “Hey cutie, what’re you up to?” Penelope had warmed up to Ruby considerable over the next few visits. Rumple suspected it had something to do with Ruby introducing his daughter to the concept of chocolate ice cream.

Penelope smiled brightly, “We’re going on a pick-a-nick.”

Ruby chuckled. “A picnic huh? That sounds fun.” A voice from nearby got them to turn. “Maybe I can get you to take me on one.”

Ruby smiled at the woman. “Penelope, this is Dorothy.”

Penelope waved, “Hi Dorothy.” Dorothy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Penelope.”

Dorothy sat down her bag and a little head popped up out of it. Penelope shouted, “A puppy!” Dorothy giggled and let Penelope pet the dog. “His name is Toto.” Penelope was enraptured, “He’s so soft!” Penelope looked up and saw Dorothy kiss Ruby on the cheek. Penelope blushed, “You love each other.” The women looked like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Ruby mumbled, “Um, yes, we love each other.”

Penelope smiled, “Are you going to get married?” Dorothy chuckled, “If she ever gets brave enough to ask me.” Penelope gasped excitedly, “Can I be the girl that throws stuff at people?” Ruby scrunched her face in confusion, “There’s a girl that throws stuff?” Penelope rolled her eyes. Silly grownups. “Yeah! She gets to have a basket and she throws petals and rice and stuff. It’s the best job in the wedding.”

Dorothy smiled at Penelope. “If and when it happens, you’ll be the first girl we call.”

Penelope clapped her hands. Rumple came up and scooped her into his arms. “Our food is done Bunty.” Penelope waved, “Bye Ruby, bye Dorothy, bye Toto!”

 

 

They drove up to the cemetery and Rumple set up the picnic by Bae’s grave. They buried the little butterfly right next to his headstone. Rumple explained that the stone has Bae’s name on it, but it’s the name he decided he wanted to use when he grew up and that the headstones are there so that people who have died aren’t forgotten.

Rumple had just set out some lunch for Penelope when he saw Henry standing a couple of yards away looking at them tentatively. Rumple waved him over. Henry seemed to consider for a moment before finally walking over to join them.

“Hey Grandpa.”

Rumple smiled at him and pulled him down gently. “Henry, this is Penelope. Penelope this is Henry. Bae was Henry’s Papa.”

Penelope swallowed her bite of cheese sandwich and looked pensive for a moment. “But you’re Bae’s papa, and Bae’s my brother.” Rumple nodded. “I’m Henry’s Grandpa and you’re Henry’s Aunt.”

Henry sighed and under his breath uttered, “Like I need another one of those.”

Penelope shrugged off her confusion. “We buried a butterfly so it can grow things with Bae now that the magic’s gone.”

Henry had no clue what she was talking about, but he nodded and muttered, “That was nice of you.” Penelope nodded and continued to eat her sandwich.

Rumple could see something was troubling Henry. “Bunty, I’m going to talk to Henry by the tree for a moment. Stay on the blanket.” Penelope nodded.

Rumple took Henry aside. “What’s wrong?” Henry shrugged, “What isn’t?”

 

 

Rumple put a warm hand on Henry’s shoulder. Henry began to speak, once it started it seemed to flow from him like a waterfall of dammed up emotions. While Rumple had been off in his own world with Penelope a great deal had happened. Robin had attempted to protect Regina from the Dark Ones only to be killed in the process. The savior had her show down with the Dark Ones led by the pirate, but she couldn’t bring herself to kill him in the end. Apparently, the pirate had a glimmer of a conscience left because he absorbed all the Dark Ones into Excalibur and bid the savior to kill him. She couldn’t do it, so he reminded her that he was a dead man already. She told him she couldn’t live without him and ran at him plunging the sword into her abdomen killing them both and banishing the Dark Ones.

 

 

Henry struggled to catch his breath. “I’m just so mad! It’s like she didn’t even see me anymore. Like I meant nothing. And he was an ass! He said horrible things to my mom and he was going to send us all to hell and she just takes him back. She chose him… she didn’t choose me.”

 

 

Rumple hugged the boy and was pained to feel him shake with tears and anger. Henry sniffled. “Grandma and Grandpa Charming keep talking about her sacrifice and that at least they’re together like what she did was good and Hook’s magically a great guy. Then mom and Zelena got into it over Robin’s death. They were throwing things and yelling… then they come out hugging and mom says “Aunt Zelena” is staying with us and they’re going to co-parent baby Robin. What if I don’t want an Aunt Zelena?!” Henry quieted down and whispered, “I just want to run away.”

 

 

Rumple held him tight. “You can stay with me and Penelope. I know you feel like running but stay, at least until you finish school and I’ll help you with college if need be.”

Henry wiped his eyes, “You’d do that for me?”

Rumple ran a thumb over Henry’s cheek. “Of course I would.” Henry looked down, “I haven’t been the best grandson.” Rumple shrugged, “I believe it’s never too late to change.”

He led Henry over to the blanket and they finished their picnic.

 

Penelope loved having Henry around and Henry was surprised just how much he liked Penelope. She thought he was smart, and talented, and Henry liked how it felt to have a fan. Henry also liked the evenings with his grandpa after Bunty had gone to bed. He was learning so much about his father. It made him happy to finally have that void in his mind filled with information, to have an image of his father coalesce and take shape in his mind; but it also made him a little sad to know that his father couldn’t be with him. Things might have been so much better if his father were still alive. Henry felt burning anger at the thought. He didn’t care that Zelena was his mother’s sister, she had taken his father away from him. For his mother’s sake he wished her no harm, but he wasn’t about to play house with them and call her “Auntie Zelena” and he told his mother as much when she begged and threatened on the phone to get him to come home. She told him it was unfair for him to make her choose. He told her he was doing no such thing. He had made a choice for himself and if she cared for him she would respect it.


End file.
